Alec and Renesmee (Love story) Is This True Love?
by SoniaBlackrose
Summary: Aro sends Alec and Felix to check on Renesmee to see if she still not dangerous. On her seventeenth brithday while Renesmee is hunting in the woods alone. What will happen? Will she pick her bestfriend the werewolf or the mysterious vampire? See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my frist fanfic. Please be nice.**

Renesmee POV-

It was early in the morning in forks. I jumped out of bed. I was excited. Today was my seventeenth birthday! Well I was only ten years old but I have a seventeen year old body and mind. Today was my first day to go hunting! Alone. Not Jake and I. Just me! I was excited. I have been waiting for this day. Jake and my family felt a little uncomfortable with me going alone, but they gave in. At the foot of the bed were some new clothes. "Aunt Alice." I muttered It pulled on a black Cut-out Shoulder Tee cut out show a little cleavage, bare shoulders. The black clashing with my pale skin, it's soft and super comfy, with a medal for a lot of sexy, this tee fit and feels like a dream. VS Siren Legging Pant in Stretch Twill, The VS Siren Its super skinny.

Black Bowie Suede Wedge, basically sneakers that are high heels. A wedge heel elevates a classic sneaker Complete with laces and a hook-and-loop strap.

I brushed my copper colored hair putting on no make-up I didn't need any, I looked in the mirror. I gasped. I looked like a model. My slim figure with curves in the right places. My chopper hair hanging around my face in ringlets. My face like my mother has said '_She was even more beautiful than her father. Unbelievable. Impossible._' I stood there gawking at myself for quite some time.

Until I got the courage to go down stairs. My grandparents, my aunts, uncles, parents and Jake. Looking at me not saying a word. I knew why they thought I couldn't get more beautiful and here I am proving them wrong. Jake had his mouth hanging open until Uncle Emmett punched him in the arm. Jake glared at Uncle Emmett just smirked at him. I smiled sweetly to my loved ones.

"Good morning!" I said giving my father a hug. After hugs, 'good mornings' and 'you look beautiful'. Also trying to convince Jake that I would be fine and not to worry. I was off and into the woods.

I was about to pounce on a deer, "Good morning Renesmee." I heard I a beautiful voice say. I hissed turning to face the people that scared my breakfast away. Two men standing there in black cloaks, a big muscular one bigger than Uncle Emmett and a small boy.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" I growled.

"I think I just saved that poor animal life." The smaller one said.

"Who are you?" I asked. They took off their hoods as a response. I hissed stepping away from them. I should have known by their black coals. Alec and Felix. I don't remember them well, because I tended to block out bad part in my life. They came to kill when I was little.

_Where they here to kill me now?_

"Where not here to harm you Renesmee. It's okay." Alec smiled showing perfect white teeth. My heart started to beat really fast. I sure hope them though my heart was beating because I was scared not because Alec smiled at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked still backing up playing my part so they think I was scared. I was scared and that didn't help me either.

"Aro wanted us to come a check on you." Said Alec. _Why did he have to be so cute?_

_"_What are you wearing?" Felix asked curious. He and Alec cocking their heads, like they just no test my outfit.  
I blushed knowing a pink rose color going to my cheeks.

"Um…I um," I swallowed. "My Aunt Alice. She likes to dress me up like I'm her living Barbie doll." I explained rolling my eyes. Felix let out a chuckled and Alec just smirked.

"I should take you to the house, if I don't then I probably be grounded for life." I smiled pointing to the house. Felix smiled.

"Show the way." Alec said.

**Comment, tell me how you liked it? Give me idea's on what you think should happen. *smiles***


	2. Chapter 2

**Renesmee POV-**

_O my god! What am I going to do! I can't stop thinking about Alec! My dad is going to kill me! Those nasty thoughts in my head of what I want to do with Alec. Renesmee your being stupid! He is part of the Volturi! They came to kill you remember! Renesmee he could never like you like that his here for Aro. I bet he didn't even want to come here. He hates you, The Volturi hate m-_

"God she hot! And I though Bella was sexy!" I heard Felix whisper. I bet the thought I couldn't hear hem since I'm human.

Alec sighed. "Felix. We are here to see how the Cullen's are doing and see if she," I could feel him point at me. "Is dangerous. Not compare Bella to her Half-breed!" He hissed quietly thinking I couldn't hear.

How I hated hat word 'Half-breed!'

I stopped in my tracks and let out a hiss. "You have been in my town for a few minutes," I said, turning to face them. "And here you are talking behind my back! Thinking I can't hear you! Just because I'm half human doesn't make me stupid! And humans are not stupid, oblivious but not stupied! And High-breeds are really smart we can do the same things you can," I was standing in front of Alec. "Maybe not as well! I'm not dangerous to human kind. I fit in better than you do! Don't ever call me a 'Half-breed' ever again." I stepped away from them trying to catch my breath. I looked up at them they looked in shock.

I sighed "If I were you I probably wouldn't be think about my…." I said, trying to find the right words. "Expulsion. My father won't be happy about you being here in the first place, and I don't feel like getting a lexure of 'Renesmee what were you thinking! Are you crazy! They could have killed you!' I get enough of that from him. And today is my birthday and it's going be stressful enough." I said, starting into walk in the direction of the house.

"Renesmee I—"Alec started to say something, but I took running. I was not in the mood to talk, I knew vampires are faster than me but I got a head start. I them behind me. I saw my house into the distance. My whole family was outside, My Aunts Rosalie and Alice, my Uncles Emmett and Jasper, my grandparents Carlisle and Esme, my parents Bella and Edward and my best friend also like a brother Jacob. They didn't look happy. "Jakey!" I giggled. Running into his arms. His warm arm wrapped around me. "Alec. Felix. What brings you to Forks?" Said Carlisle.

"Aro sent us to check on the Half-br…" I caught his eye. "Renesmee." Alec kept his eyes on Jake and I. Looking at Jake's arm wrapped around me. I blushed. "To see if she is or not dangerous." Alec said not taking his eyes off of me.

"That means we have to fallow her everywhere." Said Felix. My father hissed.

"Under two circumstances." Said my father.

"You name it." Said Felix before Alec could answer. Alec glared at Felix. My dad chuckled.

"Jacob must be in the room with you," Dad paused Felix and Alec nodded, but Alec didn't look happy. "And no drinking human bloods while you living with us." Alec hissed. Felix looked at Alec with a disgusted face. Emmett started laughing and I stared to giggle.

Felix ignored us "Al. Aro said we had to go by there rules and listen pal... it won't kill us. Will it?"

My whole family started to laugh.

"No. It. Won't. Kill. You. We. Drink. It." I said between giggles.

"Fine we accepted your rules." Alec smirked.

"That's perfect! Renesmee your party is tonight and you don't have a dress. Where going shopping!"Aunt Alice said pulling towards her car.

"Jake. Can't you come?" I said.

"Sorry Nessie. I have to help the pack." He said Running into the forest.

"Alec? Felix? Are you coming?" I said looking at them.

"O we have to… umm….go somewhere." Said Felix. Alec nodding in agreement.

I smiled. "You said you have to fallow me everywhere." I smiled, grabbing their hands. They tensed at my touch. I heard my dad chuckled. "And don't think for one moment I believed your lame excuse," I said dragging them along. You would think after centuries of being around you could come up with a better excuse. "If I have to be of tortured going shopping so do you." They got in the Alice car. We started to drive away you could hear them whopping and laughing. I touched them_ "At least you don't have to try on the dresses." _I put my though into their head. Felix shook his head, while Alec smirked at me. I heard the laughing get louder. No doubt my dad told my family what I said well though.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad with hem here. There both good looking. My dad you kill me, if I told him that. _Thank god. Where far enough for home._


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee POV-

_O how much I would love to run out that door. I'm like my mother in a way. I hate shopping. Shopping was one thing, but shopping for dress was another. I never really wear dresses. O god I hope Aunt Alice doesn't pick one to girly._

Aunt Alice was throwing the dresses she wanted me to try on, into Felix arms.

"Um… Alice I think that's enough. There is like twenty something dresses I'm holding right now." Felix said looking overwhelmed. He looked over at Alec who was smirking at him.

"There's never enough dresses Felix! We can all ways let Alec hold some." Said Aunt Alice.

"Wait. What?" Alec said as Alice put a couple dresses into his arms. "That's enough dresses," No trace of amusement, that he had a few minutes ago. "Right Renesmee?" He said, looking at me with pleading eyes. How dare he put me in the middle of this! Put I did agree that was enough dresses.

"Auntie Alice! I would like to try on the dresses on already picked out. There's enough and if none are right for me you can go back looking." I smiled sweetly looking into her pretty pixie face.

Alice sighed "Okay. Got try on this one!" All I saw was pink fabric before I got shoved into the dressing room.

The dress stopped above my knees, a sweetheart neck line. _Okay I love the sweet heart neck line. But nothing else. _The Top from breast to stomach was pink and sparkly. _I love sparkles but not too much._ From waist to my knees were pink feathers. How I hated this dress!

"Nessie. Are you done?" Said Alice.

"Yes." I whimpered. I heard two low chuckles. I could see in my head Aunt Alice glaring at Felix and Alec.

"Then you can come out now!" Alice said happily.

"I'm not coming out. It looks like a fairy puked on me! Aunt Alice why do you do this to me you knows I hate pink!?" I hissed.

I was waiting for an answer from Alice. But she was not the one who answered me.

"Renesmee. It can't be that bad. Come out and show us." Said Alec, I got butterflies in my stomach.

I huffed I flung open the door. "See I look like a fucking fairy puked on me!" I looked up and saw Felix smiling probably trying not to laugh. The corners of Alec lips where twitching trying not to laugh.

"It pretty!" Said Aunt Alice, coming to looking in my eyes. "Just not the type of dress for you." I sighed in relief. "Go take it off and we can try again!" Happily I took off the dress.

I tried on dress after dress after dress.

I wanted o go home. "Nessie tonight's your party! Our need a dress and we are not leaving this story until we find one.

Alec and Felix were sitting in chair looking bored.

I heard Alice gasp. I ran to find Aunt Alice she was having a vision. "Auntie Alice what is it?" I said to her. There was a dress at her feet she must have dropped when she had the vision. "Alec." She whispered. _Alec? What was that supost to mean? It could mean many things. _

"O Renesmee! I'm going to make this the best birthday you'll ever have!" She hugged me. She was even happier than before. She picked the dress off the floor. "This is the dress! I know it!" She said pushing me to the dressing room as she was bouncing and smiling from ear o ear.

Alec raised his eyebrow at me. I know what he was thinking. _What's up with her? She is acting weird. _I shrugged in response telling him I didn't know. The dressing room door was shut. I pulled on the red dress.

Its silky fabric felt amazing on my skin. It was floor length a little longer in the back making a train.

Crystal jewels climb the bodice of this sheath to the sweet heart neckline. It hugged my body just right.

I walked out all eyes were on me, Aunt Alice, Felix, Alec and some other people I didn't know.

Alice squelied. "O my god Renesmee! You look gorgeous!" Felix eyes were on me. Alec jaw was hanging open, it's kind of cute. But right when he saw my eyes on him. His jaw was closed and he acted like I just didn't catch him gawking at me. Felix smirked at Alec. You could tell that Felix couldn't pick on Alec much ant that Alec didn't just gawk at anyone. So now Felix had something that he could pick on Alec with.

"Turn around. I want…" Felix sopped in mid senntice. Pointing to Alec and himself. "We to see the back." He smirked at Alec as Alec glared at him.

I turned around knowing my pale skin was exposed. I heard some on gulp. _Maybe. Felix or Alec? I don't know. _

Aunt Alice was in front of me. Looking like she was about to cry if she could. "What do you thing of the dress Renesmee?" She asked touching my cheek.

"I'm not going to lie…" She looked sad. I took her and showed her my feelings and thoughts of when I first tried on the dress. _I LOVE IT!_

She spun me around, Laughing. "O Renesmee. I knew you would love it! You're not going to regret it. Change out of it and I'll pay for it!"

I quickly got out of it and put on what I was wearing earlier. My head was spinning and my throat was burning. I didn't get a chance to go hunting. Felix and Alec interrupted my.

There were going to pay and I knew how. I gave the dress to Aunt Alice.

I walked over to Alec and Felix. "How are you boys holding up?" I said sitting next to them.

"You must be thirsty. I bet you haven't gone this long without blood in awhile. It must be touring to see humans walk by, seeing their veins plus with warm deliouise blood that would sooth that irritating burning in your throat."

I was enjoying myself, seeing them squirm in the seats. I let out a laugh. That got out there attion.

"O but as long as you are here you can drink human blood." I said standing up.

"And I'm thirst and that means we are going hunting for animals blood!" I said skipping to the door of the store, they were right behind me. Alec grabbed my arm and pulled my back. I felt a tingly sensation from his hand. He pulled back. _Did he feel that to? _If he did he acted like nothing happened. _What's up with the Volturi vamps acting like nothing ever happens, when it's pretty clear something did happen?_

"What about you're Aunt?" Alec said.

I smiled. "I already told her where we are going. She like you Alec." He raised his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out heading towards the woods.

"Are you coming boys?" I called back. I heard some of their conversion.

"Renesmee Cullen is not that innocent as we thought uh?" Said Felix.

"I like this Renesmee." Said Alec. I smiled

This was the Renesmee I have always been. But didn't show it much around family. I didn't want them to think badly of me. But it was time to just be me the real Renesmee Cullen. Sweet hearted sassy, a tease and also loving. Nothing would change who I was, just an upgraded me.

"Yeah. Were coming." I heard Alec  
say. They in a blink of an eye, Alec were on my right and Felix was on the left.

"So how do you hunt animals? It should be easy." Alec said.

"I'll show you and animals are harder to hunt than you think Mr. Perfect." I said.

"What does that mean?" Alec asked curious.

"What does what mean?" I said

"Mr. Perfect?" Alec raised an eye brown at me.

I laughed at the look he gave me. "Me to know and for you to find out." I smirked at him. Felix chuckled.

_Mr. Perfect could mean many things, _

_Number one; He always thinks everything he does is easy or perfect. _

_Number two; He is perfect. His face, eyes, hair, lips, arms. Everything about him is perfect._

_I picked Mr. Perfect because it was less _obvious_ that I like him. I have other nicknames for him like; Hot Lips. Hot Stuff. But that was obvious. I could have gone with Snappy because he has a temper._

"What are we hunting for?" Asked Felix.

"Um…..Deer? Bear?"

"I guess bear it has more blo—"I interrupted Felix

Oo... I know what you two would like Mountain Lion. It's the closest thing to human blood! Muscle's and Mr. Perfect, what do you think?" I said.

"Sounds good. If it's the closest to human blood, I'm on board." Alec smiled at me. I felt tingly all over.

"Muscles?" Was all Felix said? I shook my head giggling, he is so clueless. I heard Alec chuckle.

"Come on Felix! Even I could get that." Alec said trying not to laugh as Felix still looked clueless.

I touched Felix arm. "Felix. You're clueless but I love ya'. Muscles. Felix you muscles!" I said shaking my head. Alec was now laughing harder. At his friends stupidness.

"Oh." Felix said, looking at his arm. Alec was done laughing and was now smirking. I shook my head.

"Felix I think the loss of blood it getting to you. Let's speed up the passé." I started running in the direction where I knew Mountain Lions would be. There were at my side and keeping passé with me.

_This is the most fun I have ever had. In a long time. After the Voltrui left when I was little. Things didn't go back to normal. My family didn't do a lot of fun things. Jake he played with me but he has been busy lately. I know my family doesn't like the Volturi. But I was starting to like Felix and Alec. I hope even after they leave we stay in contact._

**I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it. Please tell me what you think. No harsh comments. Thank you.**

**Here is the link to what her dress looks like. Yes i know it's pink, just it picture it red. :)**

** ca/I/yhst-130567015327560_2231_115602965**


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee POV-**

I was try really hard not to laugh at Felix and Alec, as they tried to hunt Mountain Lions. Felix was trying to sneak up on one. _Snap _He stepped on a broken tree limp. "Crap." He tried to jump on the mountain lion, he missed by an inch. I let out a giggle. Felix frowned at me then smiled.

The Mountain lion let out a "Roar" and disappeared in to the thick forest.

To my left way out in the forest was Alec. Jumping on to a mountain lion. Alec got thrown off into a tree. I giggled at him. Felix wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Alec frowned, trying again jumping onto it the lion again. This time the mountain lion clawed at him whichdidn't leave a mark, before getting thrown off. Alec looked shocked, disappointed, mad and embarrassed at the same time. Felix chuckled.

"Renesmee." Alec sighed. "You were right it is harder than it looks. How do you do it?" He looked up at my thru his dark eyelashes, his eyes where black from thirst. I looked at Felix his eyes black to.

I smiled. "Well I have been hunting animals since I was three months old, well sort off, Jake caught them for me," I paused, they had their mouths hanging open. "What?"

"You where a baby and hunting animals?" Said Alec. I let out a laugh shaking my head, knowing my bronze curl were bouncing around.

"No! You didn't listen to my parents or anyone when your came to kill us did you?" I said raising a perfect eyebrow at them. I could tell by their face expression that they didn't. And they didn't like me saying that they came to kill us. It was true and they knew it.

"Well if you listened, then maybe you would know." I smiled sweetly at them not going to explain to them about the hybrid abilities. I saw a mountain lion and I graceful jumped on to the lion, I put a happy thought into its head and snapped its neck. The mountain lion felt no pain. I did the same to two others. I drank my mountain lion dry. I looked up to see their mouths hanging open.

"What are you waiting for? For them to get cold?" I said pointing to their mountain lions. They looked at their lions. "Don't make me regret killing two innocent Kitty's for you?" I glared at them. Felix's hunger took over, he ripped into the lion's throat. I gave Alec a reassuring smile; he bit into the lion's throat too.

Alec drained his dry first. "O my god Renesmee. How can you drink that!?" I smiled.

Felix stood up. "How can you Cullen's drink that?"

I started walking away, heading to my house. Jake said we could hang out before my party. "We get costume to it, it satisfy our hunger for a while. There hunger not mine. I don't need blood to survive." They were at my side. In a blink of an eye.

"I didn't know that." Alec whispered, probably not for me to hear.

"There is allot you too don't know about me. We'll probably the whole Volturi doesn't know about me, besides Aro." They weren't talking know. "Can we pick up the passé, I need to see someone." I said, starting to run.

"Who?" Asked Felix.

"Jake, his my best friend. He said we could hang out before the par-" I gasped, Felix eyes are gold like my family eye color. Could their eye color change that fast? They weren't going to be happy.

I didn't no test I stop running until Alec touched my arm. "Renesmee. What wrong?" I gasped again, seeing his eye color too was gold.

"What wrong with her." Asked Felix. Looking concerned.

"I don't know." Alec looked me in the eyes that didn't help my heart was racing. "Renesmee what wrong? Are you hurt? Did you see something?"

They're going to kill me if the find out. Maybe not. "Um...I'm ok..sort of..." I gulped. Alec raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you...um...like..um...vegetarians...?...How would... you feel...Um...," I gulped again and began shaking scared for my safety. "If you...where one?..." They began to laugh. _O god! Start to run. You're close to home Renesmee. Tell them they are one and pray to get home before that catch you. God help me!_I started to run. "Because you are one!" I yelled. I heard hisses. _Oh god! Renesmee run faster! They're coming! Run faster_ dam it! Someone grabbed me and slammed me against a tree. "Please don't hurt me Alec!" I squeaked, I had my eyes closed. I knew it was Alec because of his scent**.** _Oh god! Alec going to kill me! I am going to die!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Renesmee POV- **

I could feel Alec cool breath on my neck. It smelt sweet and fresh. "Renesmee." He whispered. "Look at me." I opened my left eye. He smiled down at me. "Both eyes. Renesmee"

I gazed up at him. "You're not going to hurt me?" I whispered. He laughed a dark and evil laugh. Shivers went down my spine. I looked at the ground, I think that's my best option at this point. _Don't look up, Renesmee. _

"I can't do anything to you Renesmee. As much as I would love to make you and your family suffer. I can't. I'm under Aro orders." He sneered at me. What he just said hit a nerve but I wasn't about to show it.

I looked right into his gold eyes. "Then why did you come?" I asked**.**

He scowled at me. "It was me or Jane. Aro chose me, because Jane hates you more than I hate you and your family."

I decided to change the subject. "Where is Felix?" I got on my tiptoes to see over Alec shoulder trying to find Felix. My hair brushed Alec face and he tensed.

"I told him to go back to the house."

"You did what! My parents are going to freak! Jake is not going to be happy!" I hissed. He smirked at me.

"Did I forget to mention Jake is a werewolf." I raised an eye brow. He smirk turned into a frown.

"He is what!" He hissed in my ear. There was a growl from behind him. Alec tensed, I looked into his eyes. Alec's eyes showed fear. I knew it was Jake. I stepped in front of Alec.

"Jake its okay." I stepped forward to the big brown wolf.

"Renesmee." Alec whispered garbing my hand, Jake snarled.

"No! Jacob! Alec is not going to hurt me!" I said with authority in my voice. Alec still had my hand. So I put; "_Jake won't hurt me. I promise you Alec."_ Into his head. Reluctantly Alec let go of my hand. Jake whined. I Wrapped my arms around Jake's wolf neck. "I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned Jakey." I buried my head into his neck. His soft fur so warm and familiar. "Ready to go hang out before I have to be toured? What do you think Aunt Alice has planned out? Pink? And more Pink? What do you think Jake?" I Looked into his big wolf eyes and could tell he was laughing. I smiled. Then I remembered Alec. I looked up at Alec. He didn't look to happy of me being so close to Jake. "Alec. Are you going back to my house?" I stood up to face him.

He took his eyes off of Jake reluctantly and looked me in the eyes. "Yes." Was all he said. But his voice made my head spin.

"Will you tell them I'm fine and with Jake? And I'll be back for the party?" I smiled at Alec.

He nodded and disappeared into the woods. _Renesmee, he doesn't care about you he said so. Get over him._

"Jake go get dressed behind the tree, then we can go." I said. The big brown wolf disappeared behind the tree. A tall handsome, olive skinned, muscular boy came out.

He smiled at me. "Ready?"

"Ready!" I smiled and took his hand**.** _Maybe I don't need Alec. He said he wanted to make me suffer. I had Jake. That's all I needed right? Him and family?_ But something was missing but what?


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee POV-

Jake and I sat in a open meadow. Are secret place. Red flower all around, butterflies flying all round landing on the gorgeous flowers to take the sweet delious nectar, but my most favorite is the bunnies. I missed this place we haven't been here much after the Volturi left. I lend on Jake. "I forgot how beautiful this place is." I smiled at him.

"Nessie. Do you rembmer when we found this place?" Jake asked.

I giggled. "Yeah. It was the first time we took a walk into the woods, without my parents. I had my sketch book and crayons."

(Flash back)

"Jakey?" I looked up at the person I admired the most.

"Yes Nessie?" He looked down at me, with care and love in his eyes. It made me fill safe always has.

"When we find a place to sit. Can you change form so I can draw you, in wolf from? I haven't done that yet." I smiled.

"Sure why not. Anything for you Nessie." He swooped into his arms.

I giggled. I touched his cheek and thought, _"Thank you! I love you."_

He smiled at me. "I love you too."

Jacob pushed moss out of the way. I gasped, he did also. _"Jake look it's beautiful!"_ I thought to him.

The meadow was lush green, red flowers all round. All sorts of colors the butterflies had. Baby bunnies and full grown bunnies. Black bunnies, black and white bunnies, white bunnies, brown bunnies, orange bunnies and other mixes of colors. Jake but me down. I picked up a brown baby bunny. "I want to bring him home Jake!" I grinned. "I'll name him Jake Jr."

Jake raised and eyebrow at me. "And why is that?"

"Because he is brown and soft. Like you are in wolf form." Jake laughed. I giggled.

"Good one Ness!"

"Can I keep him?"

He sighed. "Sure. Just let's keep this place a secret. Are hiding spot. Okay?"

"Okay!" I argeed. I wanted this to be are hiding spot.

The whole day why caught butterflies. Looked at the clouds and picking out shapes. And what I wanted most to draw Jake in wolf form.

(End of Flash back)

"That was a great day." I said. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it was." He gazed into my eyes. Then suddenly are face got closer and closer. Before I knew it he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. But all I could think about was Alec. _I shouldn't be doing this! This is not right! Jake is my best friend._ I pulled away, placing a hand on his chest. I was breathing hard and so was he.

"Jake I-" He interrupted me.

"Renesmee I need to tell you something very important." I was in shock**.** _Did he just call me Renesmee? I never have heard him say my full name. _**"**You know about imprinting. Your parents have told you right?" He tilted my chin to look at him. I nodded. "When you were born Renesmee...I imprinted on you."

I shook my head. "No." I back away. "That impossible. No!"

"Nessie please." He pleaded.

I took off running. Swatting at tree limps as I flew buy. The forest was going by in a blur. I heard a wolf cry back in the distance. _I couldn't be Jake's soul mate. I didn't feel that way towards him. I knew my family knew. My father reads mind!_ Tears where streaming down my face. I saw my house into the distance. I knew my family would be there, Alec and Felix too. But who cares! I'm pissed. I flung open the door. Everyone stood up. I knew my father knew by the look on his face. Felix and Alec looked concerned.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Asked my Aunt Rosalie.

"Did that mutt hurt you?" Alec growled.

I ignored there question.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you! What happened to no secrets or lies in the family! You knew from day one! And no one ever bothered to tell me?! I should have known that was the only reason why Jacob stayed around after all you put him thru!" I aimed that last line at my mother. "And you want me to give him what you couldn't, that's sick!" I screamed at them. My whole family got what I was talking about. Felix and Alec looked clueless. They didn't know about the imprint. I glared at my family, ran to my room and slammed the door.

"What's going on?" Asked Felix.

"What was she talking about?" Asked Alec, with anger in his voice. I heard my Mother and grandmother sob tearless sobs.

"We should have told her, and then things probably turned out different." Said Aunt Alice.

"I told you we should have told Renesmee! But you wouldn't listen!" Said Uncle Emmett, then heard something crash.

"Any one care to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Sneered at them. No answer from my family. I heard the front door close. They went to look for Jake. "Let's check on Renesmee. She might tell us." Alec said a little bit nicer.

I was in my bed, crying when I heard a knock.

"It's Alec and I. Can we come in?" Asked Felix

"Yes." I whispered, loud enough for them to hear. I heard the door open and close Alec sat on my bed. Felix sat on my chair at my desk.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked. I shook my head. Alec sighed.

"Will you tell us what going on?" Felix asked me. I nodded and motioned for them to come here. I was going to show this with my power. I didn't feel like talking. I knew they could tell.

I grabbed the cool hands in my warm ones. I showed them my parents talking about imprinting and explaining it when I was little, me seeing the other pack member and there imprints and how they act. How Jake acted around me. Are kiss. Alec tensed at the kiss. Jake telling my he imprinted on my the day I was born. Me running away from it to the house, yelling at my family. I let go of their hands and looked at the shocked faces. "Renesmee. I'm so sorry." Alec said I shook my head. I laid down and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Renesmee POV- **

I was in volterra. "Welcome to your new home." I looked up at Alec, his red eyes looking into my eyes. I smiled at him. You could hear footsteps coming toward Alec, Felix and I. A tall slim guy with light brown hair guy and a short blonde girl, both in black cloaks. I remembered them from the filed when they came to kill me. Demetri and Jane. Alec's twin sister.

"Alec!" Jane smiled; in a blink of an eye she had her arms around him. Giving him a hug. "Your back. I missed you." She noticed me and hissed at me. "What is the half-breed doing here?" Jane tried to attack me. Alec was restraining her. "Let go! Alec!" She whined.

"She left her family. She here to stay." Alec said to her.

"NO!" Jane screamed. I fell to the ground in pain. It's feels as if I was on fire. I screamed in pain.

"Jane stop! Stop it!" Alec yelled at her. The pain didn't stop. I felt someone at my side.

"Hold in their Renny!" Felix said, he called me by the nickname he gave me. "Please stop!"

I was still in pain. Someone wraped his arms around me. "Jane stop!" Alec said holding me.

"NO! You love her Alec! How could you! She's a Cullen!" Jane sobbed.

"I couldn't help it. It just happened! I'm sorry!" He pleaded. I felt bad I never wanted to come in between them. And it's all my fault!

"Jane! Stop!" A man voice with authority said.

"Yes master." Said Jane. The pain stopped. I was gasping for air. Jane looked at Alec. "I never want to see you again." She vanished down the hall. I felt really bad.

Aro look down at me with an evil grin. "It's all your fault! You ruined Alec's life!" He turned to Demetri. "Kill her."

"NO!" Felix called out. Afton hold Felix back. "Al do something!"

Alec looked at me and shook his head. "I can't. Goodbye Renesmee." Demetri got closer.

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. It was a dream. Alec touched my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I looked at his beautiful face and body. Knowing it was something I could never have. I was not going to come between him and his sister.

I nodded. "Just a bad dream. I better get ready for the party." I said going into my bathroom. "Tell Aunt Alice I'm in here and I forgive them for not telling me." I lied. But it's for the best. There my family and I don't want to lose them. I turned the water on hot because I can't feel if it's warm unless it's on hot. I striped down and got in. I cried. _I could never have Alec without coming between him and his sister. And beside he doesn't even love me. I'm Jacob's imprint. I was born to be with him. Will I ever be in love with Jacob Black the way they want me to? I love Alec Volturi. But no one can know. I have I a party tonight and I want it to be perfect. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Renesmee POV-**

I got out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked in there mirror to see my eyes red and puffy, from crying. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked

"It's me sweetie!" Aunt Alice said.

"Come in." I sighted. Aunt Alice opened the door, bring her makeup bag, hair products and my dress.

"Oh sweetie." She hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry! We should have told you."

"Aunt Alice. Can't breathe." I croaked.

"Sorry!" She smiled at me, hold my hands. "Ready for your party?"

"Well...no." I shook my head. I sat in my chair to let her do my hair and makeup.

Aunt Alice sighted. "Well… at least act like you like the party. I worked really hard on it!" She nudged my shoulder.

I smiled. "I'll try. It better not be pink!" I wrinkled my nose, I thought of pink.

There was a knock on the door. "It's me. May I come in?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

I smiled. "Yes! Come in!" I said happily. Aunt Rosalie always knew how to cheer me up.

She opened the door with a smile on her face. Rosalie was wearing a simple ruched dress with a black V neck dress that hugged her body just in the right places and stopped at her knees. She was holding something behind her back. "I brought you something. I know how you would rather prefer human blood over animal blood." She said taking a blood bag from behind her back.

Aunt Alice smiled at Rosalie. I gasped. "Aunt Rosalie! You didn't!" I was thrilled. I wanted to give her a hug, but Aunt Alice would not be happy.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't have too, but I wanted to. Don't tell grandpa Carlisle." She handed me the blood bag.

"I won't." I took the blood bag, and ripped it open with my teeth.

"So what's up with you and the Volturi kid?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"He seemed very upset when you came in crying." Aunt Alice added.

I stopped drinking half way through the blood bag. "Who Alec? No. Nothing is going on. Felix, Alec and I became close and got to know each other during hunting." I explained to them.

"Oh okay." Said Aunt Alice in her; 'What ever you say sweetie. But I don't believe you' voice.

"Well, Alec seems to like you." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Allot." Aunt Alice added.

"No. He. Does. Not." I said each word individually.

"Okay. Then maybe you like him then." Alice pointed out.

"Ugh!" I grunted. Then I heard whoops and laughter come from, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. "Shut up!" I yelled at them. There laughing only got louder. I blushed.

"All done! Know go put your dress on! Don't look in the mirror." Alice handed me the dress. "The party will be ready. So get dressed and then come down."

"You can look in the mirror after you put the dress on." Aunt Rosalie said, they left to go join the party.

I took the towel I had wrapped around my body. I pulled my underwear on. Then my dress. I put on the Crystal T-strap high-heels, Aunt Alice gave me. I looked in the mirror. I gasped. I looked like a princess. _Princess Renesmee. _With The daring low cut V-neckline cut outsides Crystal jewels climb the bodice, the cut sides to my breast, dazzling beaded design on the seductive open back give this long red dress a look that will have heads turning the moment you walk in the room. It's really sexy. Its silky fabric felt amazing on my skin. It was floor length, longer in the back making a train. "I love this dress!" I said to myself. My hair was up in a 'messy' bun, a few of my bronze curls' hung down in ringlets. Aunt Alice did an amazing job with the makeup. Giving me Smokey eyes, with a little blush and clear lip gloss to make my already very red lip a shine.

I took a deep breath. Walked out of my room and down the stairs I stopped when I got to the last flight of stairs. The room was amazing. The table cloths where all black with 1 big white candle and 2 smaller candles on each table. A single red rose on each table. The seats frame were white the cushions are black. On the dance floor has, black, white and red rose petals. There was a disco ball hanging on the cling above the dance floor. On one food tables was my cake it has five tiered cake levels covered in white Rolled Fondant with a quilt pattern with eatable jewels . A big diamond (Real diamonds) R cake topper and red and black gum paste roses twirled from the R down the bottom of the cake. There was a table with drinks. Water, juice, wine and sparkly water. The other table had all types of food. That the wolf pack was pigging out. (Paul and Jared mostly) The other table was for presents, which had allot of them to. There dress code was black for the girls and white from the guys. That would make me able to stand out in my red dress. No one had no test me yet. My family was here, The Cullen's, Wolf Pack, with their imprints, The Denail Coven, The Egyptian Coven, The Irish Coven, The Romanian Coven, The American Nomads, The European Nomads, The Volturi Coven, (Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenadora, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Santiago, Renata, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec. Of course we had to invite them) And The Amazon Coven.

I smiled. "Zafrina!" I said happily. Everyone turned toward me. There where gasps, awes and beautiful's. Felix had a smirk on his face. Alec was biting his lip and Jane was frowning. I didn't care much. I missed Zafrina.

She smiled at me. "Sweet Renesmee you have grown! Come here."

I smiled and hurried my way down the stairs. _Don't fall. Don't fall. _I thought to myself. My father chuckled. Once I made my way down the stairs I ran and gave her a hug. "I missed you." I whispered, but I know the others could hear me.

"I missed you to." She said her voice strong but caring.

"Ah. Renesmee!" Aro said cheerfully. I stiffened in Zafrina's arm's. _What does he want now!?_ I put a smile on my face and turned around, to see an overly happy Aro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Renesmee Pov-**

"Aro." I said politely

"I haven't seen you in seventeen years." He smiled down at me.

"When you came to kill me." I pointed out.

"You're still mad about that, my dear?" He frowns.

"Uh. Maybe just a little. But it's nice to see you." I lied. I was not happy to him. And I'm a lot mad. He tried to kill me and my family. The male for the guard of the volturi didn't look happy to be wearing white. Alec I had to admit he looks good in white, but he didn't look happy either. Alec and Felix eyes where back to red. It made me a little sad; I was enjoying hunting with them. I guess that's over.

Aro seemed to cheer up at my comment, that it was nice to see him. "You too, my dear. You look beautiful. But I should let you get to your other guest's. Don't want them to get jealous." He smiled.

"Thank you. Yes, they can get a lot jealous." I gave a laugh and nodded to the wolves. They wolves have gotten attached to me.

"Hey!" Jared mumbled trough the food in his mouth.

"See you around." I smiled to Aro. I walked past the Guard of the Volturi. Ignoring Felix and Alec. I walked up to the food table where Jared and Paul where. I knew the volturi where listening. They don't trust the wolves. Jared had food and his face. I let out a giggle. "Umm... Jared? Are you trying to save food for later?" I teased.

He caught on fast. "Oh. Yeah, I'm saving it for later. I might be hungry later on! I don't want to starve." He joked. Paul snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you will. With Emily around." I turned to Paul. "Do you know where Jake is?"

He nodded. "Out in the wood somewhere. You should be able to tracking him by his smell." He winked.

"Okay." I walked past vampires to the front door. "Oh, Paul?" I said, not turning around.

"Yeah?" He asked

"You do know you smell too?" I didn't wait for answer; I walked out into the night air. I heard laugher come from the house, even the guard laughed. I fallowed Jake scent though the woods to the lake. I saw him at the bank of the lake. His olive skin glowing under the moon light. I walked up to him. He didn't move, but he knew I was there. "Jake can we talk?" I asked.

He looked up at my sadness in his eyes, then anger replaced them. He stood up and faced me. "No Nessie. I don't want to talk. I told you that I imprinted on you. But you ran away!"

"I know Jake I'm—" He interrupted me.

" I get you don't love me you never have! " _What does he mean? I love him, but not the love he wants me to have. _"I will leave! That would make you happy, wouldn't!" He was in my face. I could feel heat coming off of his body.

"Jake." I sighted. But I knew whatever I said he wouldn't believe me. I felt my eyes start to water.

"You love that Volturi kid don't you?!" He was shaking now.

"What?" I said. I might like Alec, but I don't know if I love him. Before I could explain, Jake ran into the woods. "Jake! Jacob! Jake please!" Tears where streaming down my face. My legs gave out, I fell to the ground. I felt hopeless. My Jake was gone! I began to sob.

I heard someone sit next to me. "Are you all right?" Said a beautiful voice. _How much did he hear? Does he think I love him? Is he mad? _But I didn't want to worry about those things right now. I didn't care if he heard. I was to upset. I had lost my best friend, my brother. I looked up into his beautiful face. His red eyes looking down at me. They showed sadness and care.

I shook my head. "Alec." I began to cry again. I leaned my head on his shoulder, cold and perfect. He wrapped his arms around me and cupped my head under his chin. We didn't say anything as we looked out at the lake. It felt right to be in his arms. _Does he think the same?_


	10. Chapter 10

Alec Pov-

Renesmee looked lovely so beautiful in her gown. She like an angel. But I stand hurt, betrayed as she left to go find the dog. I felt the urge to go after her it's like an itch, an burning sensation. I so badly wanted to. "Then why don't you, Alec?" I looked up to see Edward with his arm crossed an eyebrow raise. My sister glanced at me giving me a questioning look. I hadn't yet told my dear sister how much I had fallen for Renesmee. Because I know how much my sister hates the Cullen's.

_I will go find Renesmee but first I have to tell Jane._ I thought to Edward.

He nodded. As I was walking around him I whisper to him. "Wish me luck." At that he chuckled. I walked up to my sister. "Jane? Can we talk?" I asked

She nodded. "Sure dear brother."

"Out side." I insisted. She raised an eyebrow at me but I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door. She huffed and followed my out side.

After we got out of hearing range Jane brust. "What is this all about, Alec! Your were staring at Renesmee like she is the only girl on Erath! You are talking with Edward! And smiled at what he said! What did he mean by 'Then why don't you, Alec'!" She lowered her voice trying to mimic a guy's voice.

I tried not to smile but couldn't keep a straight face and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Jane! What the hell! Don't every do that with your voice again! I get take you seriously!" I laughed. She growled at me and tackled me to the ground. This made me laugh harder.

"Spit it out Alec! What do you want to tell me!" He hissed in my ear. "I know you Renesmee the way you look at her. Did you lose your virginity with her and got her pregnant!?"

That last part stopped my laughing fit. I knocked her of me. And stood up and so did she. "Are you serious Jane? If I did that Edward and the Cullen's or the dogs would never let me out of there alive!" I had to keep myself grounded to not think of doing that with Renesmee. It might tempt me. I cleared my throat and shook my head. Jane smile knowing that I was trying not to think about Renesmee in that way. She was my twin, she can get inside my head a figure some things out. "Anyway… I think I love her."

"You think?" She cocked her head to one side at me.

I closed my eyes. Do I love? Every time I'm around her I get all happy and I always want to be around her. When she leaves or is not in sight, I feel lonely and broken inside. "Yes. I love her…" I opened my eyes inspecting to see a mad Jane, but what is saw was happiness "Jane why are you happy?"

She rolled her eyes. "What I can't be happy for my brother? Alec," She walked closer to me. "You have never loved anyone! I'm happy for you." Jane smiled. "I might not like her family or her for that matter, but…" She sighted. "I can learn to like her and tolerate her family. For you only!" She took my hands. "No got get her! Don't let that dog get her!"

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I smiled and let go of her hands.

"Your welcome. Now make me proud and be happy!" She called after me has I ran thru the woods at vampire speed.

I followed her sent to the edge of the forest. I could see her and the dog by the bank of the lake. She looked beautiful with the moon glowing of her skin. But what the dog said broke my trance.

"You love that Volturi kid don't you?!" The dog was shaking. _Does she love me? _I felt a weird feeling in my stomach.

"What?" She said. That hurt a little. But it looked like she was confused so I brushed the feel away. He ran into the woods. He saw me and glared, but he stormed past me. "Jake! Jacob! Jake please!" Tears where streaming down her face. When she cried it caused a stabbing pain in my chest a feeling I had never had before besides when I was human when I felt hopeless that I could not save my sister. I watched as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She began to sob. I wanted to wrap my arm around and tell her that I love her and how much. But I know the I love you part will have to wait.

I walked up to her and sat next to her. "Are you all right?" I said in my most loving and caring voice. She looked up at me, tear strikes' staining her beautiful face. I looked down at her, so tempted to touch her faces.

She shook her head. "Alec." And began to cry again. She leaned her head on my shoulder, her skin felt wonderful on my soft, warm and amazing. I couldn't help it I wrapped my arms around her and cupped her prefect and fragile head under my chin. I in haled her sent the scent of cherry blossoms. She smelled wonderful. We didn't say anything as we looked out at the lake. It just felt right for her to be in my arms.

A half a hour later of silence. I couldn't take it any longer. I need to tell her. "Renesmee?"

"Yes, Alec?"

"I need to tell you something. It's really hard for me. So will you be little patient with me?" I asked as I sifted her body so she was facing me.

"Sure. What is I Alec?" She said with a smiled, brushing a strikes of bronze hair about of her face.

I took a deep breath. "I have never felt this way before." I laughed nervously. "I'm deeply and truly head over heels for you, Renesmee. Am I the only one that feels this way?" I looked down has her eye filled up with tears. _Oh boy! Is this a good sign? Probably not._ "Oh… please don't cry." I whipped away her tears.

"No…Alec." She cried. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes. I am. I understand… you don't feel that way. Just don't cry, please?" I said softly, whipping away more tears.

"No! Alec I do! I mean…" A rose pink color can to her cheeks. "I love you too."

I smiled and then frowned. "Then why are you crying?" I asked

"This aren't sad tears there happy tears…" She was the one who laughed nervously this time. My face had gotten closer to hers I could feel the heat coming of her body.

"I love you Renesmee." I whisper, are lips only inches apart giving her the chance to back away. She shivered a my words.

"I love you." Her warm breath hitting my lips. Our lip collided together. Her lips felt wonderful, they moved perfectly with mine. I put my left hand on her back. He back was bare her dress was made like that. I tangled my right hand through her hair has I laid back on the ground pulled her gently on top of me. Renesmee ran one hand through my hair, which made me moan and rested the other hand on my chest. I have never felt this good. Renesmee was the other half of me. She make me feel human. I lick the bottom of her lip, she got what I was trying to tell her, and she opened her mouth. As our tongues touched it made a tingly sensation go through my body. I had to pull away before I did something I would regret. Like making love with her. That's something I would like to wait for. Renesmee was breathing hard and so was I.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you but we should get back to you party."

"Yeah." She said a little shakily. I helped her stand up. I fixed my dressy shirt so it wasn't crooked, I also help Renesmee fix her hair and the mascara that had run down her face.

We walked hand in hand back to the party. I sighted.

"What?' She asked.

I smiled. "Your father might kill me."

She laughed. "No he won't because he knows we love each other." Renesmee kissed my cheek.

"Renesmee I'm so glad I met you." I pulled her closer to me.

"Me too." She smiled. We stopped as he house came into sight. "Let's get this over with."

"Who do you think is going to be mad?" I whispered kissing her collarbone. "My mother, Maybe Uncle Emmett… but you never know with him. "Some of the coven's, the member of the wolves pack, but not Seth he will like me either way and some members of the Volturi." She looked up at me. I nodded

"Jane won't. I talked with her." I gripped her hand gently. "Yes let's get this over with." As we started to walk again. _Please! Oh please! Let this turn our well! Street style makes a runway-worthy impression in the Bowie from Ash. A wedge heel elevates a classic sneaker silhouette in luxe suede. Complete with laces and... More_


End file.
